particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Partido Revolucionario
The Revolutionary Party/Revolutionary Union '(Egelian: ''Partido Revolucionario/Unión Revolucionaria) was a radical, socialist, revolutionary, progressive and federalist party from Egelion. It is also close to anarchism and federal collectivism. It was formed on September 4368 by Pablo Fuentes. It was temporally dissolved in November 4376 and permanently dissolved in October 4202. '''History After some politicians saw the successful government of Telamon when establishing federal collectivism, with the dissolution of the Federal Collectivist Union Party from Telamon, they wanted to form a party in order to share their ideologies and form of government. One month after the dissolution of the FCUP, Pablo Fuentes forms the Revolutionary Party, that apart from having its own ideology, shares the same ideologies that the FCUP shared. Once the Revolutionary Party joined the Parliament, two parties noticed that this party had a great future with them: Partido Socialista Ateo and Partido Comunista de Egelion. Immediately formed part of their socialist coalition. The Socialist Republic was established, but the Revolutionary Party couldn't stay anymore at the Parliament, so some of their members joined the rest of the parties in the coalition. The party was dissolved in November 4376. Later, in October 4394, the Revolutionary Party came back as the Revolutionary Union to keep helping the communists. Four years later, they got banned alongside the communists from having a paramility organisation. In July 4402, Pablo Fuentes resigned from its position on the party. Carlos Buenaventura was choosen as leader of the party. One month later, the party was dissolved. Revolutionary Union The Revolutionary Union starts at the comeback of the Revolutionary Party, conserving the two primary ideologies (socialism and federalism) and the revolutionary blood, but adding Social Democracy as their second option. The Revolutionary Union is called like this because it meets all kind of leftist revolutionaries: anarchists, socialists/communists, social democrats and others for the same purpose: eradicating capitalism and those right-wing ideologies from Egelion. Ideology Pablo Fuentes, during an interview, said that the Revolutionary Party is a revolutionary and federalist party. "I don't want to classify my party at all, since everything changes. I could say that my party is communist but it may be capitalist in a future, so ideologies aren't important at all". According to their proposals, the RP is Socialist, Progressive and shares a little bit of Anarchism and Federal Collectivism. Proposals # Giving free nationality to anyone without any requirement (minimum knowledge, age...) In general, ending with nationalism. # Ban the use of land mines. # Allow abortion at any moment. # Ban any kind of advertising. # Change the education system, replacing the current one with a Libertarian System. Apply the same model as Telamon: public voluntary education. # National Curriculum will no longer exist, since it will be in hands of local governments. # End with discrimination: sexism, homophobia, supremacy of an ideology and age and many more will be banned. In order to start with this, the RP proposes to end with the homophobia, allowing homosexual people to adopt a child, even if they are single. # Limit the functions of religions. Beliefs are good, religious institutions are bad for us. Category:Political parties in Egelion